


My Sacred Pillow

by snuff



Series: Fem! Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Fluff, daddy levi, dorky parents, mention of armin - Freeform, mention of hanji, mention of mikasa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuff/pseuds/snuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi's newborn is having trouble sleeping and Levi attempts to lull her into the sacred land of dreams but finds himself in his own predicament when he cannot get out of the little crib without waking his daughter up. Eren just finds it incredibly cute that Levi became their daughter's pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sacred Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a little adorable video I watched and could not resist writing this little drabble. Also, this is my first fanfic so some constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.  
> Enjoy!  
> *note: fem! Eren in case you didn't see the tag.  
> Rated T for brief mention of sex.

Levi woke up in the middle of the night to the familiar sound of crying followed by a tired sigh from his wife. Eren made a move to get up but Levi quickly grabbed her upper arm in a loose grip and pulled her back gently. 

"I'll go check it out. Just go back to sleep." He said, pecking her cheek. Since she came back from the hospital after giving birth to their little girl a week ago, she hasn't had any proper sleep and Levi could see the tell - tale signs of exhaustion under her eyes and in her grumpy mood. Their daughter, Carla, was a handful sometimes and Levi felt incredibly guilty for making Eren deal with it on her own while she was in such a bad state. Therefore, he has been trying to help her out with a few things like changing diapers or feeding the baby while Eren took a much-needed nap. 

Levi walked into their daughter's room to find her wailing in her crib, red faced and all. He picked her up and--with her still in his arms--he climbed into the crib that barely fit him. Carla's bawling grew quiet as her breaths became even and her tears dried on Levi's shirt. She shifted slightly so she was lying sprawled out on her stomach, her head resting on her father's chest. 

When Levi was sure she was fully asleep, he slowly began to sit up, moving her to the side so she could rest on her pillow. He froze when she whimpered and grabbed onto his shirt. Assuming she was not completely asleep, Levi decided to lie down with her again for a few more minutes.

When his body was once more flat against the small mattress, Carla shifted again and pulled her body completely onto Levi's chest, making it harder for him to move. Once more he attempted to get Carla off of him, but she only held on tighter, making it nearly impossible to move without waking her. 

"You sure are persistent." Levi mumbled as he lay back in defeat. "I swear you're more and more like your mother every day."

He was afraid he would break the crib with his weight but seeing as he was in a--quite adorable--predicament, he decided to disregard the worry. If it held them both for this long, he was sure it could hold itself together for a few hours longer. With that thought, Levi also fell asleep under his daughter, dreaming of a more comfortable mattress and a lighter chest.

It didn't feel like too long before he woke up to the sun shining brightly through the yellow curtains. His mind was hazy at first, but then he registered the small form breathing steadily on his chest and the stifled giggled coming from somewhere in the room. He looked around to find Eren leaning against the doorframe, one hand over her mouth and the other clutching her stomach in the effort of keeping her giggles quite. 

"Don't just stand there!" Levi whispered hoarsely, "help me out here!" Eren shook her head with a smile on her face and her shoulders shaking. 

"This is too cute." She said simply. Levi rolled his eyes. 

"This is too uncomfortable." He retorted, glaring daggers at his wife who only seemed to grin wider, her teal eyes gleaming mischievously.  

"If I do help you, what do I get in return?" Levi's eyes widened. He did not like this but he needed to get out of here and get some proper sleep in his own bed, where he can stir as much and as freely as he wants without waking his daughter up. 

"Nothing I could mention in front of a kid." He winked. Eren blushed at that but waved her hand in a dismissive motion.

"No. That doesn't count." She said then brought her finger to her chin as she thought of something. "How about you babysit Carla while I hang out with Mikasa and Armin tomorrow?" She suggested. Levi sighed deeply. Tomorrow was his day off work but he knew he had nothing to do if Eren were to go out. Hanji would probably stop by at some point. Maybe he could get her to help him. He wouldn't let her anywhere near the baby, though. The woman was crazy and Levi could trust her with many things, except a living being. 

"Fine." Levi agreed through clenched teeth. He sighed in relief when Carla was lifted off of him by Eren and got out of the crib quickly so Eren could put her daughter back in it. The process didn't wake Carla, she didn't so much as flinch and Levi silently cursed. Couldn't she be like that a few hours ago when he tried to move her off of him? Eren chuckled at that and kissed her husband, mumbling a thanks.

"Now go get some sleep, grumpy pants." She pinched his ass and giggled. Levi glared at her but couldn't help the slight twitch of his lips. 

A day with the baby can't be so bad. Maybe he'll earn an extra reward at the end of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Again, constrictive criticism would be highly appreciated. I also want to make this into a series of short fem! Eren drabbles cause we don't see enough of that, so just comment your prompts and all that jazz. I'll post them as soon as I can.


End file.
